


They're not the same

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 13beingachild, Alien Flu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Funny, biscuits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Yaz tries to get the Doctor to try Golden Oreo's instead of Custard Creams, stating that they're basically the same thing. The Doctor disagrees.In other words, just a little idea of Thirteen being a child over biscuits.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	They're not the same

“No.”

“Doct-”

“Nope.”

“Doctor, c’m-”

“Nah uh.”

“C’mon, it’s just-”

“Not  gonna happen.”

“You’ll like it, I swear!”

“It’s not the same Yaz-”

“ Of course, it’s the same,” she waved the biscuit in front of the blonde’s face. “Same ingredients, same taste-”

“Different shape for one,” the Doctor scrunched her nose up at it in disgust as she turned her head away from the biscuit, yet kept eye contact with her friend as she counted on her fingers. “Different name for second, and different amount of cream. With a custard cream it’s-”

“Are you seriously going to explain how different a golden o reo is in taste to a custard cream even though you haven’t even tried it?” Yaz tried to look annoyed, but couldn’t help but laugh at how serious she was being over a snack. The blonde merely frowned at her. “Look, I’m sorry I couldn’t get any custard creams like you asked, but this was the closest I could get to them since you wanted something... Like that. Now c’mon, won’t you try it?”

“It’s not going to taste the same Yaz,” she huffed out. “Why couldn’t you get any? Aren’t they everywhere?”

“I wasn’t able to go out for long,” she rolled her eyes. “There wasn’t any in the shop that I went to, but the golden oreo’s were on offer.”

The Doctor looked at the biscuit, then back up at her friend, before shrugging and pushing the blanket off her. “Then I’ll find them-”

“Doctor no,” Yaz said sternly as she held her hands up, stopping the blonde from successfully getting up. “You’re sick.”

“I’m not,” she mumbled as she crossed her arms.

“Then why are you staying in my bed?”

“You made me-”

“Doctor,” Yaz sighed, hoping her clear frustration with the blonde will make her be honest with herself. “You’re staying here until you’re better, I’m not having you collapse on the stairs again.”

“Y’know how I hate being cooped up Yaz-”

“Most people are grateful that I cared enough to turn around when you went quiet,” she laughed at the pink tint to her cheeks as she bashfully looked away. Despite how childish the Doctor had been for the past day, she could see how having to stay in an apartment when she had this non-contagious flu – at least to humans – had made her feel uneasy, and rather skittish. Even Najia had seen her jump when someone would speak loudly outside her door when she gave her tea. Whether or not it was a symptom of this alien flu, Yaz couldn’t help but take pity on her when she looked like a kicked puppy all hunched over in her bed. With a small sigh, she admitted defeat. “I’ll see if Graham can get you a pack of custard creams, okay?”

The Doctor’s face lit up like a kid getting their favourite toy for  Christmas . “Really?”

“Yes, really,” she laughed, getting her mobile out. “Don’t know when he’s  going to be free though, so you’re  gonna have to be patient.”

“Being patient sucks,” she huffed out, going back to being pouty.

“You could always try these in the  meantime ,” Yaz raised a brow as she held out the  oreo . “You can properly compare it to a custard cream then.”

“Trying to appeal to my scientific side?”

“Is it working?”

“Maybe,” she shrugged, yet looked between the biscuit and her friend again. After a while of Yaz holding out the treat she rolled her eyes. “Fine, give it here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had, quickly wrote up. And yes I turned the Doctor being childish about different biscuits into angst. Sorta. Well, more like hurt and comfort.


End file.
